


Голос из темноты

by RJGK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: О том, почему незрячий И. ненавидит зрячего Х.





	Голос из темноты

Во-первых, его голос отличается от безличного электронного голоса коммуникатора. Х. вообще, позвольте заметить, _не_ коммуникатор: им нельзя управлять при помощи голосовых команд, нельзя менять настройки голоса по своему усмотрению, делать его более высоким или низким, переключать с мужского на женский.  
Устройство, идеально лежащее в его руках, — его проводник. Оно читает ему книги, даёт доступ к музыке и новостям мира, оно указывает путь, желает доброго утра и спокойной ночи, оно — его хранитель. Оно было незаменимым.  
Искусственный интеллект справлялся потрясающе; И. не променял _бы_ его ни на что — серьёзно, он привык засыпать, положив коммуникатор на соседнюю подушку, он не расставался с ним вообще никогда, потому что вся жизнь, целый мир — они были в этом устройстве.  
_Живой_ голос захлёстывает его тёмный мирок переплетённых воедино историй и оттесняет приспособление, по форме очень напоминающее геймпад, в сторону.

Во-вторых, фильмы, комментируемые им, оживают в воображении и пылают красками столь яркими, что И. порой сомневается, а действительно ли он их _не_ видел.  
Они с М. частенько смотрели фильмы, ещё до того, как младший потерял зрение из-за болезни; с пришедшей слепотой кинокартины остались едва ли не единственным, что связывало их, потому что М. безумно любил кинематограф и ради него даже не гнушался проводить время с искалеченным, переставшим быть таким-как-все И. Происходящее на экране было недоступно глазам, но у него сохранилась острота воображения. Если зрячий зажмурится, а рядом с ним ему скажут: «Вот у этого внешность настоящего badass», а та «выглядит как торчок со стажем», а «они сейчас в городе, полном небоскрёбов, и тут постоянно пробки» (добавьте ещё звуки происходящего, саундтрек) — человек не представит себе в точности, но он поймёт и внутренним взором обязательно увидит.  
И. любил смотреть фильмы.  
Х. знает картины, о которых тот ничего не слышал, и говорит о них так, что по коже пробегают мурашки — от эстетического наслаждения.

В-третьих, губы Х. вызывают непередаваемые ощущения, И. теряет себя в поцелуях, уплывает куда-то в темноте, укрывающей его своими крыльями, в ночах с воображаемыми звёздами на потолке комнаты, на стенах, на собственных руках. Его трясёт от бешенства, разумом он понимает, что происходящее — дрянь полная, а бессознательное толкает его утопиться на дне этого сладострастного омута.

В-четвёртых, он просто игрушка, замена ушедшему, потому что на вопрос, что связывало его с М., Х. однажды ответил: «Мы любили друг друга», и это были наибезумнейшие слова — возможно, потому И. сразу понял, что это сумасшествие было правдой.  
Проблема в том, что И. — не М., и замена из него, говоря мягко, никудышная.

В-пятых, И. не может представить себе его лицо, потому что до похорон М. он никогда не сталкивался с Х.  
Пальцы могут запомнить форму носа, длинные ресницы, шероховатость губ, что у него волосы до плеч, зауженные виски, но это знание не складывается в цельную картину; человек, который его обнимает, читает ему книги, приносит кофе в постель, изредка гуляет с ним, _не_ имеет лица.  
Х. — лишь голос из темноты.

И. хочется наотмашь ударить его тростью, выбить боль из его уст, почувствовать кровь на своих пальцах, убить эту обоюдную (а может, и нет) и столь острую привязанность, но вместо этого он откидывает голову на его плечо и продолжает ничего _не_ делать.  
А предпринять что-нибудь стоило бы.  
С такими, как он, общество дел не имеет: ребёнком он усвоил этот урок от обожавших его до всего этого отца и старшего брата. Если ты отличаешься хоть чем-то: нет ноги, немой, глухой — то «нормальные» люди вышвырнут тебя вон.  
Х. не походил на остальных людей, казалось, он правда любил И., но И. не настолько дурак и знает, что так не бывает: верить кому-то — глупость, любить кого-то — глупость.  
(хотя он всё-таки в определённой степени глуп, потому что это с ним всё же случилось)  
Этому научил его папа, которого И. обожал. Этот урок преподал ему брат. Когда двери их комнат стали запираться от него, хотя раньше всегда были открыты, и когда ему одному приходилось учиться ходить с ненавистной тростью, натыкаясь на мебель, и слова отца: «Жаль, что несовершеннолетних без их согласия нельзя сдавать на опыты». Когда вместо поддержки ему сунули в руки устройство на голосовом управлении, и весь остальной мир потерялся за той _не_ -реальностью, которой он себя окружил, чтобы всё-таки не сойти с ума.  
_Не_ -реальные стены.  
Наверное, хорошо, что папы и М. больше нет. Было бы ещё лучше, если бы Х. не было тоже.  
И. девятнадцать, но для слепых время тянется куда медленнее; по собственным ощущениям он прожил в темноте не девять лет, но намного больше. И в то же время И. — совершеннейший ребёнок.  
И. мало помалу ныряет в свои наваждения и, когда ему в очередной раз говорят, что любят его, скрипит зубами: ему прекрасно известно, что Х. когда-нибудь оставит его: здесь, в этой пустой квартире, каждый сантиметр которой исхожен им вдоль и поперёк, где он может за минуту найти любой предмет, а на кухне без риска для жизни приготовить себе ужин. У Х. впереди будущее: блестящая карьера кардиохирурга, работа в международной клинике, семья, в конце концов, и вообще неясно, зачем он нянчится со слепым и погрязшим в мире книжных страниц, озвученных электронным голосом, и фантазий юношей.  
Это ненавистно в большей степени: его жизнь рассыплется после ухода Х. карточным домиком, потому что глупыш И., сварливый, плевавшийся ядом целый год после смерти М., всё-таки сдался и позволил льду треснуть: он влюблён, _он_ предан, _он_ верен.  
Но он уже попался в сети, и выбраться из пут сил не находится, поэтому И. продолжает льнуть к Х., продолжает хотеть избить его до полусмерти, прогнать прочь — первым, первым, первым порвать с ним! — а в итоге  
сцеловывает  
по утрам  
сны с его губ.


End file.
